


Christmas Decorations Make Surprisingly Good Weapons

by cactuslester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuslester/pseuds/cactuslester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holiday season is reason enough to act like 5 year olds and throw tinsel at each other, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Decorations Make Surprisingly Good Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my fic for the [Phandom Countdown to 2016](http://phandomcountdown.tumblr.com/)! I hope you enjoy and as always, feedback (positive or negative) is welcomed and appreciated, thanks!

“Daaann, I’m home!” Phil called as he opened their front door. 

“I’m in here!”

Phil made his way to the lounge and dropped his bags unceremoniously on the sofa before looking up and seeing Dan carefully removing baubles from the tree. “What are you doing?”

“Hey you,” Dan greeted him, “and what does it look like I’m doing? I’m taking down the decorations.”

Phil pouted, “Can’t we leave them up a little longer? Please?”

“Oh come on, it’s nearly the 31st, Christmas is long gone. We’re also having that New Year’s party tomorrow, remember?”

“Okay fine, why are we even having a party anyway?”

“Don’t ask me, it was your idea. You know I wouldn’t suggest human interaction on my own. You said it’d be ‘fun’ and a ‘good chance to get together with our friends.’”

“Then do we have any snacks at home for the party? Or should I make a run to Tesco?”

“Nah, we have to go to Tesco, but not right now, it’s eleven-thirty at night. I’ll go tomorrow morning, but right now, come help me with these decorations.”

Phil hauled himself off the couch and towards the Christmas tree. “You know, you should really unplug the fairy lights before messing with all the decorations.” he told Dan as he pulled the wire out of the socket and coiled the string of lights up.

The two continued in comfortable silence for the next couple of minutes until Phil dropped a bauble. It fell to the floor with a crash and shattered into a million glimmering, red pieces.

“Philllll!” 

“Whoops, sorry, sorry!”

“You’re such a klutz.” Dan accused as he went to grab a broom from the cupboard.

“Here, I’ll clean it up.” Phil took the broom from Dan and started sweeping, “So how was Christmas with your family and no Wi-Fi?”

“Well, you know the most of it, I was texting you the entire time.”

“I know right, you’re so clingy.”

“Am not!” Dan whined.

Phil hid a chuckle behind his hand, “Yeah you are, don’t even try to deny it.”

A piece of gold tinsel went flying through the air and hit Phil in the ear. A giggle escaped Dan’s mouth.

“Oh it’s on.” a smirk spread across Phil’s face as he spotted the fake snow on the windowsill.

Dan noticed what Phil was looking at a second too late. “No, no, no, no, n—” Dan’s face was covered in white powder. “Eugh, it’s in my mouth!” he spluttered.

“That’s what she said.”

“Oh my god you nerd you’re still making jokes from 2013. AmazingPhil isn’t so innocent, is he?”

“Apparently not.” Phil responded, grabbing one of the pillows from the sofa and launching it at Dan.

Dan grabbed the star off the top of the tree and started chasing Phil. He had no clue as to why he thought running would be a good idea, but it was too late to stop now.  _ Why the hell does this flat have so many stairs?  _ It was probably inevitable they would wake up at least one of their neighbors, but neither really cared right now. They ran up two flights of stairs, and Phil nearly tripped twice. Once he reached his bedroom, he ran in and shut the door as fast as possible. Dan caught up a second later and started pounding on the door.

“Philll! This isn’t fair, you can’t just close the door!”

“You’re the one chasing me with a Christmas star, what did you expect?”

“Let me in!”

A plan formulated in Phil’s head and maybe it was a little mean, but hey, he’s the one being threatened with a Christmas star. He unlocked the door and threw it open unexpectedly so Dan, who had been putting his entire weight on the door, fell into the room. Unfortunately for Phil, he hadn’t calculated with how much force Dan would come flying towards him as Dan came tumbling in and knocked Phil right over, falling on top of him.

“Oof” Phil landed on his back and looked up to see Dan stifling a laugh.

“Looks like that backfired on you.”

“Oh shut up, how else was I supposed to defend myself from a star-wielding Dan?”

“You don’t.” Dan leant down a few inches until his lips met Phil’s, “I love you.”

Phil craned his neck up to kiss Dan again, “I know.”


End file.
